


Strangers Or More

by LaBoiteDePandore



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBoiteDePandore/pseuds/LaBoiteDePandore
Summary: - Мне не нужна твоя помощь.Почему Мюриэль так старается ее избегать? Почему он вздрагивает, когда она его касается?- Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.





	1. Часть 1

_— Не трогай меня!_

_Она резко застыла на месте._

_— Ладно, ладно, — бледные руки взметнулись вверх, ладонями наружу. Он не видел, но знал — там, над правым локтем змеится тонкий шрам. И чуть пошире, с неровными краями — на правом плече, спускающийся к лопатке._

_Он тряхнул головой и потянулся к мертвому оленю, но боль, пронзившая бок, заставила его застонать._

_— Позволь мне помочь._

_— Мне не нужна помощь от **тебя**._

_ Глядя в ее удивленные, растерянные и упрямые глаза цвета молодой травы, он понял: не уйдет. Люцио был упрям, но **эта** девчонка могла запросто с ним посоревноваться._

Мюриэль ненавидел Колизей. Он ненавидел Люцио. Он ненавидел свою одежду — в черных и красных цветах, которая «должна оттенять его свирепость», по словам Люцио. Мюриэль ненавидел убивать, и своих соперников он тоже ненавидел — именно за то, что ему придется их убить.

Но больше всего он ненавидел себя.

За то, что не смог противостоять Люцио.

За то, что подставил под удар Азру.

За ярость, которая ослепляла его во время боя.

За кровавую пелену перед глазами, когда он становился, по словам того же Люцио, «настоящим гладиатором».

За то, что из-за нее он даже не всегда помнил, как покидал Колизей.

А позже к этому списку добавился еще один пункт: за то, что он едва не убил молоденького доктора, которого Люцио прислал разобраться с его ранами.

Люцио заботился о нем, о да — так, как заботятся о мече или топоре. Присылал своего врача, чтобы тот обработал и перевязал раны, если ему сильно доставалось — не то, чтобы это случалось часто, редкому сопернику удавалось достать его своим оружием. Да, и об оружии Люцио _заботился_ — не уставал напоминать, чтобы его топор, _топор мясника_, всегда был остро заточен и идеально сбалансирован. А однажды, когда его то ли забыли, то ли не успели заточить, все работники оружейной сменились. Мюриэль предпочитал не думать о том, куда подевались разозлившие Люцио люди.

Он привык к полному говорливому врачу Люцио: к его подпрыгивающей походке, к влажным от пота рукам, к блеющему голосу — он постоянно нес какую-то испуганную чушь, пока накладывал неровные швы трясущимися руками. И однажды Люцио, наверное, решил, что дворцовый врач не должен возиться с гладиатором — а, возможно, это сам доктор все-таки уговорил его найти кого-нибудь другого для рискованного дела.

А оно было рискованным. И едва не оказалось последним для нового врача — молоденькой девчонки с зелеными, как молодая трава, глазами.

Люцио наверняка не сказал ей о завладевающей им ярости — ну, разве стоило упоминать о такой мелочи? Люцио наверняка не сказал ей, что приближаться к нему стоит медленно и осторожно. Что вообще сказал ей граф, как он заставил ее выйти на пыльную, пропахшую потом и кровью арену, с которой еще даже не убрали тела?

Мюриэль этого не знал. Как не знал и того, что маленькая фигурка, стремительно приближающаяся к нему — врач, а не запоздавший соперник. Постанывая сквозь зубы, он тяжело поднялся на ноги — в этот раз его все-таки здорово потрепали — и как-то равнодушно подумал о том, что Люцио сошел с ума, выставляя против него женщину.

Мюриэль не видел ее лица, не заметил, как она одета — его взгляд все еще застилала дымка, а в крови кипела ненависть — он только почувствовал, как вокруг нее концентрируется магия. Тело среагировало само: забыв о ранах, он стремительным рывком кинулся ей на встречу, схватил за горло — кажется, он мог бы сломать ей шею одним пальцем — и отшвырнул, как тряпочную куклу, которые несколько лет назад (целую вечность) изредка делал Азра. И вот тогда, перед самым броском, он встретился с ней взглядом — с ее удивленными и растерянными глазами. Зелеными, как молодая трава.

Она упала на груду обломков, подняв в воздух пыль и песок, а когда Мюриэль — уже и сам растерянный и удивленный — нашел ее взглядом, она лежала на животе, неловко подогнув под себя руку, а по ее спине текла кровь. И хотя ярость оставила его при виде тонкой струйки крови, стекающей по ее руке в песок, он не запомнил, как добрался до дома и что кричал ему вслед рассвирепевший Люцио.

_— Я знаю, кто ты такая._

_Опять это удивление в глазах, опять недоуменно нахмуренные брови. Он почти не слушал, как она пытается сбивчиво объяснить, что не помнит ничего, кроме последних трех лет. Зачем?_

_— Об этом я тоже знаю._

_Он чувствовал на себе ее пытливый взгляд, пока она аккуратно стирала с него кровь, и пытался сидеть спокойно, хотя ему хотелось оттолкнуть ее, приказать не трогать его, выпроводить ее за дверь, чтобы она забыла о его существовании. Каждое ее касание заставляло его вздрагивать и сжимать кулаки, заставляя себя сидеть спокойно._

_— А теперь я тебя вылечу._

После того раза Люцио не вызывал его довольно долго — Мюриэль успел оправиться после ран и выяснить (не без помощи Азры, конечно), что девчонка выжила, и с ней все в порядке. Он даже начал надеяться, что после этого Люцио забудет о нем, но это было слишком наивно.

Стоя на арене и глядя в тоскливые желтые глаза волчицы, Мюриэль почему-то вспомнил другие — растерянные и удивленные, снившиеся ему несколько раз после того боя. Он ждал, что животное нападет, и понимал, что справиться с ним будет не слишком просто: волчица была огромной, едва ли не с человека ростом. Люцио нетерпеливо кричал со своего места что-то о трусости, о том, чтобы Мюриэль прикончил зверя, толпа привычно шумела, а она… просто сидела в своей — открытой — клетке и смотрела на него. И только подойдя ближе Мюриэль увидел, что она истощена, что ее мех свалялся, а на лапе кровоточит рана — и тогда он не выдержал.

Он не слышал, что кричал ему вслед Люцио, что скандировали зрители, пока он прорубал себе — им — путь из Колизея. В его ушах стучала кровь, а перед глазами все расплывалось — верный признак приближающего приступа ярости — на сей раз она была направлена на него, на Люцио. Мюриэль знал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет — убей он Люцио, город, может, и вздохнет спокойнее, но что потом? Его казнят, если не убьют тут же, на месте, — и это, возможно, было бы не так уж плохо. Но что, если они придут и за Азрой? И он продолжал рубить толстое дерево ворот — со всей яростью, со всей ненавистью, со всем своим отчаяньем; рубить своим идеально сбалансированным и остро наточенным топором мясника.

Когда он оказался у двери своей хижины, волчица была рядом. За ними никто не гнался, и Мюриэль вздохнул с облегчением, которое тут же сменилось паникой. Что теперь будет? Люцио не оставит его в покое, он найдет его, заставит биться еще более жестоко. А что, если он причинит вред Азре? Волчица лизнула его руку — истощенная, слабая, еле держащаяся на ногах — и Мюриэль решил, что он пойдет на все, чтобы не возвращаться на арену. Прежде чем запустить волчицу в дом, он подумал, что было бы идеально, если бы о нем просто все забыли.


	2. Часть 2

_— Ты не обязан отвечать на мои вопросы, если не хочешь._

_— Например?_

_— Какое твое любимое животное?_

_Ее вопросы загоняли его в тупик. Они были такие простые, детские, она смотрела на него с весельем и любопытством, и он не знал, что ей сказать._

_— Прекрати задавать глупые вопросы._

В тот же вечер дверь хижины распахнулась — Мюриэль ждал Азру, но вместо него он увидел… эту девчонку. Она смотрела на него настороженно, но без страха, а вот он окаменел, примерз к полу, где сидел у камина.

— Меня послал Люцио, — сказала она. — Он не сердится. Ну… больше не сердится. Сказал, что ты должен быть готов к следующему бою.

Из просторной сумки на свет появилась небольшая бутыль с золотистой жидкостью, а когда она подошла ближе и поставила бутылку на стол, он почувствовал легкий запах малины.

— Люцио сказал, тебе нужно что-то, восстанавливающее силы. Еле нашла твой дом.

— Не нужно, — ответил он. Девчонка чуть приподняла бровь и посмотрела на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Я не уйду, пока ты не выпьешь это зелье, — сказала она. — Лучше всего добавить его в чай. Я провела весь вечер, разбирая рецепт, так что давай. Пей.

Она положила сумку на стол, выдвинула стул и села, скрестив на груди руки. Мюриэль понял: она не уйдет, пока не добьется своего. Он вздохнул и неловко встал, потирая шею. Сел на кровать. Вздохнул. Собрался с мыслями.

— Мне это не нужно.

Вместо ответа она подвинула бутылку в его сторону.

— И как ты собираешься драться? Люцио сказал, ты ослаб.

Ему показалось, или в ее голосе действительно промелькнуло… отвращение? Он поднял на нее глаза и увидел, что она смотрит на брошенный в углу топор, — брезгливо, едва ли не с ненавистью.

— Я не собираюсь драться. Я не собираюсь убивать, — сказал он.

— Ага. Ты же никого не убивал. Никогда. Ни разу.

Мюриэль нахмурился.

— Больше убивать я не буду. Можешь передать это Люцио.

Сказать это было труднее, чем он ожидал, и он почувствовал, как его опять настигает паника.

— Откуда такой приступ человеколюбия? — отвлек его насмешливый голос. Мюриэль непонимающе посмотрел на девчонку. Она была странной — она не боялась его, смотрела прямо в глаза с непроницаемым лицом. Он чувствовал волны неприязни и презрения, исходящие от нее, но ни капли страха — и это после того, что он с ней сделал.

— Я никогда не хотел убивать. Можешь спросить у Люцио, почему я это делал.

Последние слова вырвались у него сквозь зубы вместе с начавшей закипать в нем злобой. Все это было слишком недавно, слишком близко; буквально несколько часов назад он скрипел зубами от ярости — и сейчас она возвращалась.

— Я спрашиваю у тебя.

— Уходи.

— Нет. Пей.

Мюриэль сжал кулаки так, что ему казалось, он проткнет ладони насквозь. Если она не хочет уходить, уйдет он. Находиться рядом с ней было опасно: он боялся, что не удержит себя в руках, что опять сорвется, что причинит ей боль — _опять_. Но когда он встал и метнулся к двери, она уже стояла там.

Скрестив руки на груди, нахмурившись, воинственно задрав голову — она стояла, и он видел по ее глазам, что она не сдвинется с места.

_\- Он убил Сердце Леса._

_\- Сердце Леса?_

_\- Мертвый олень, там, в лесу. Он должен был защищать лес. А теперь он мертв, и я не смог его спасти._

_\- Это не твоя вина._

_\- Он мертв. Я должен был спасти его и не смог. Это моя вина._

_Когда она повторила, что это не его вина, он поднял на нее глаза, удивленный злостью в ее голосе. Она смотрела на него – сердито, возмущенно._

_\- Это вина Люцио, - сказала она, и он понял, что она злится не на него._

\- Уйди с дороги.

Девчонка молчала. Стояла как вкопанная перед чертовой дверью, молчала и смотрела на него своими острыми, пронзительными глазищами. Мюриэль глубоко вдохнул и сжал кулаки.

\- Пожалуйста. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

\- О? – проронила она. – А когда ты пытался меня убить, ты тоже не хотел причинять мне боль? Просто… убить, безболезненно, так?

Мюриэль отшатнулся от нее, чувствуя стыд, испуг, вину… но не ярость, которая, кажется, отступила перед остальными чувствами. Как объяснить ей, чтобы она поняла?

Он сел на кровать и закрыл лицо руками, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Я не хотел, я… Я не знал, кто ты, я не видел…

\- Для слепого ты отлично справился.

\- Нет, подожди. Я… я правда не хотел причинять тебе боль. Нет, хотел, но…

Он окончательно смешался и замолчал. Она тоже молчала, не сходя со своего места у двери, и Мюриэль чувствовал, как ее взгляд прожигает в нем дыру.

И он не выдержал. Он ей рассказал. Все. И о вспышках ярости, и о том, как он ненавидит Колизей и Люцио, и о том, почему он продолжает выходить на арену, почему продолжает убивать. И о том, что больше он туда не вернется.

Когда он поднял на нее глаза, обескураженный тишиной, она сидела за столом, положив подбородок на ладони и сосредоточенно глядя на огонь. Он увидел шрам – свежий, спускающийся из-под короткого рукава к локтю, и в очередной раз возненавидел себя.

\- Ты же убийца. Ты убивал и до Колизея.

Что?

Он поднял на нее глаза, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и тут же его закрыл. Она смотрела на него таким пронизывающим взглядом, словно видела его насквозь – и Мюриэль понял, что за этим странным вопросом лежит что-то еще, то, что причиняет ей боль.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Ты ведь с Юга, так?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – раньше Мюриэль не думал, что может так удивляться. Но эта девчонка, похоже, решила доказать: может, еще и не так.

\- Ты убил там семью. Зарубил. Будешь отрицать?

Он потряс головой.

\- Это бессмыслица. Я не знаю, с чего ты взяла…

\- Не ври мне!

Он не ожидал этой вспышки. Не ожидал, что она подскочит к нему. Не ожидал, что она выплюнет эти слова ему в лицо. Не ожидал, что она схватит его за плечи и встряхнет – попытается встряхнуть. И возможно, именно поэтому он схватил ее за руки сильнее, чем следовало, не рассчитав силы. Она зашипела, отшатнувшись от него и с трудом вырвавшись из его хватки, и Мюриэль – испуганный, растерянный – мог только смотреть, как на белой коже ее запястий наливаются синяки.

\- Ты убил моих родителей! Ты сам рассказал, как ты это сделал, я все знаю!

Ее голос сорвался, и она упала на стул, опустив голову и потирая запястья.

\- Я никогда и никого не убивал, - сказал он медленно, пытаясь пробиться сквозь ее злость и отчаяние. – Никогда. До встречи с Люцио. Я родился на Юге, но я покинул его ребенком. Слышишь?

Она подняла на него неверящие глаза.

\- Ребенком?


	3. Часть 3

_\- Нет._

_Он смотрел на нее с каким-то благоговейным ужасом, а время словно замерло. Вот она сделала шаг и встала перед ним – прошел год. Вот она упрямо нагнула голову и чуть пошевелила пальцами, призывая магию – прошло два года. Грабители расхохотались и что-то сказали (он даже не услышал) – три года._

_\- Что ты делаешь?_

_Она не повернулась к нему, настороженно наблюдая за бандитами._

_ \- Защищаю нас._

Она ему поверила. Мюриэль не знал, почему, но она поверила ему, и теперь сидела за столом, вцепившись в чашку с горячим чаем так, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь. Он сидел напротив, глядя на ее руки – мгновение назад она одним движением убрала синяки, оставшиеся от его пальцев. Он сделал ей больно. Опять.

\- Меня зовут Линн.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда она прервала молчание.

\- Мюриэль. Это Инанна.

\- Значит, это с ней вы сбежали?

Мюриэль кивнул и потрепал подошедшую волчицу по голове. Его взгляд упал на бутыль с зельем, все еще стоявшую на столе.

\- Если я дам это ей, она оправится быстрее? – спросил он, аккуратно открывая пробку.

\- Ты все еще думаешь, что это лекарство? – хмыкнула Линн, осторожно забирая у него бутылку. Мюриэль напрягся, когда ее пальцы коснулись его руки: после всего, что он ей сделал, он боялся, что одно ее касание может заставить его опять причинить ей боль.

\- Яд?

\- Не знаю, как ему удалось меня убедить, - сказала она. – Вернее, знаю, но…

Линн вздохнула и замолчала. Мюриэль терпеливо ждал, пока она найдет нужные слова, почесывая Инанну по голове.

\- Он звучал так убедительно, - наконец, сказала она. – Я никогда с ним не сталкивалась, а тут… Явился какой-то человек, Бронд… Бранд… Не помню, толстый такой, нервный. Сказал, что граф требует меня к себе. Откуда он вообще обо мне узнал?

\- Тот… человек. Маленький? Подпрыгивает, когда ходит?

Линн кивнула.

\- Это его врач. Он… перевязывал меня. И иногда зашивал, - нехотя сказал Мюриэль.

\- Прости, конечно, но хреново он тебя зашивал, - заметила она, глядя на его шрамы.

\- Он боялся, - Мюриэль пожал плечами.

Линн фыркнула, и Мюриэль был уверен, что он знает, о чем она подумала: _его ты тоже едва не убил?_

\- В общем, Люцио предложил мне работу. Сказал, всем известно, что я неплохо лечу и все такое… Сказал, что работа несложная, надо будет время от времени залечивать его любимого гладиатора, потому что его врачу надоело.

\- Так ты… целитель?

\- И очень хороший, - ответила она. Без хвастовства, просто констатируя факт. – Если бы я тебя лечила, таких шрамов не осталось бы. После того раза… в общем, я очнулась во дворце, рядом сидел мой друг, который меня и вылечил, и Люцио. Он сказал, что если я не передумала, то предложение остается в силе, и что это была нелепая случайность.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Я не передумала. Он обещал платить неплохие деньги, а я как раз хотела заняться домом, ну и… В общем, сегодня после обеда он прислал за мной карету. Он весьма талантливо изображал сочувствие, целый спектакль устроил – сообщил, что это мой друг рассказал ему обо мне, и о том, что я с Юга, и что моих родителей убили, и что ему так жаль, так жаль. Он сказал, что ты убийца, и убивал до того, как стать гладиатором. И что ты тоже с Юга, и что ты рассказал ему, как убивал семью недалеко от Тарске, есть там такой лес, знаешь? Извинялся, что не проверил, а теперь мне, наверное, больно, «о-о-о, как я тебе сочувствую, но он настоящий зверь, он никогда не изменится, я могу держать его в узде только на арене»… И… вот, - она кивнула на бутылку.

\- В одном он был прав, - сказал Мюриэль. – Я опасен.

Ему показалось, что Линн его не услышала – закусив губу, она смотрела на него с тревожным и задумчивым выражением.

\- Интересно, когда Люцио решит проверить, как я справилась? – спросила она. – Я ведь могла не найти тебя. Или передумать. Или… ты мог меня… обезвредить.

\- Убить.

\- Убить, - согласилась она, помолчав.

Еще несколько минут молчания. Мюриэль практически видел, как в ее голове лихорадочно прыгают мысли. Ему, как ни странно, было все равно – если Люцио его убьет… ну, возможно, это будет не так уж плохо.

\- Если бы я была нетерпеливым самовлюбленным ублюдком, я бы захотела проверить, как поживает моя любимая игрушка, как можно раньше, - ее голос заставил его подпрыгнуть.

\- Тогда уходи.

\- Пойдешь со мной. Спрячем тебя, пока не поймем, что делать.

\- Нет. Это опасно.

\- Я и так в опасности, - невесело усмехнулась она. – Если он не найдет твоего тела, он поймет, что ты ничего не пил.

Отлично. Как будто ему не хватало панической тревоги за Азру. Линн, тем временем, прошлась по дому, рассеянно разглядывая скромную обстановку.

\- Сделаем так. Он не будет искать тебя у меня. Пусть решит, что ты сбежал, а я… попрошу Азру помочь, он неплохой маг, может, вместе придумаем что-нибудь.

\- Ты знаешь Азру? – от неожиданности у него пересохло в горле. Как? Как такое возможно?

\- Это мой друг, о котором я говорила, - сказала она. – Ты его тоже знаешь?

\- Это мой друг, о котором я говорил, - невесело усмехнулся Мюриэль.

_\- Ты можешь остаться._

_ Он знал, что ему стоит выйти из ее комнаты. Сейчас же. Немедленно. Он знал это и уже почти повернулся к двери._

_\- Эта комната не выглядит такой уж защищенной._

_Он смотрел, как она накладывает заклинание на окно, а потом неожиданно для самого себя подошел к нему – прикоснуться, почувствовать эту легкую, невесомую магию. А потом она положила свою ладонь на его руку, и начала говорить о том, что они справятся со всей этой неразберихой **вместе**, и он почти ей поверил. Почти забыл, **кто** он такой._

Он не смог ее отговорить. Упрямая, невыносимая девчонка вихрем пронеслась по его хижине, раскидывая меха, попутно разбив чашку и скинув резные фигурки в свою сумку, создавая впечатление спешных сборов. А потом схватила его за руку и поволокла за собой в ночной лес, как будто он был ребенком, которого нужно защищать.

\- Я могу справиться сам.

\- Я могу сбежать.

\- От меня только одни проблемы.

\- Азра мне поможет.

Линн, кажется, просто его не слышала: все так же упрямо тащила его за собой, и он, хоть и мог вырваться – в конце концов, она куда слабее его – покорно следовал за ней. А когда по пути они едва не наткнулись на вооруженных до зубов стражников, с шумом продирающихся через заросли, еле слышно прошипела: «Я же говорила».

Ее дом, до которого они добрались по самым темным и пустым улочкам, оказался маленьким, с магазином магических товаров на первом этаже. Она затащила его внутрь, и он, не рассчитав, сначала ударился головой о притолоку, а затем, неловко повернувшись, снес какие-то флакончики с витрины.

\- Мне лучше уйти.

\- Тебе не надоело? – спросила она, опуская плотные занавески и одним движением руки зажигая в камине огонь. – Иди наверх и ложись спать, это был… насыщенный день.

\- Инанна…

\- С ней все будет в порядке. Ты сам сказал, что эту пещеру не найти посторонним людям. Завтра я куплю мяса и отнесу ей.

Линн устало потерла лицо.

\- Все будет в порядке. Мне все равно нужно будет вернуться во дворец, чтобы рассказать Люцио, что я тебя не нашла. Надеюсь, что смогу найти Азру. Чем он там занимается?

\- Не знаю.

Линн пожала плечами и толкнула его в сторону узкой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. А когда он зашел в единственную там комнату, он увидел кровать. Одну. Большую, но одну.

\- Извини, - развела руками она, заметив выражение его лица. – Я не думала, что мне придется прятать у себя сбежавших гладиаторов.

\- Я пойду. Это была глупая затея.

Как она может так быстро двигаться? Только что она стояла у кровати, и уже – моментально! – оказалась у двери.

\- Тебе нужно остаться всего на несколько дней. Несколько. Не месяц, не год, не на всю жизнь. Понимаешь?

Он стоял напротив и смотрел на нее – упрямая, как… ослица. Воинственно задранный подбородок, сжатые руки – с чего она вообще решила его защищать? Так, словно он что-то значит. Так, словно он достойный защиты человек.

\- Почему?

_\- Мюриэль! Мюриэль, проснись, все хорошо!_

_Сквозь сон он почувствовал ее маленькую ладошку на своем плече, услышал ее взволнованный шепот, а в следующий момент он подскочил, забившись в угол, стараясь оказаться от нее как можно дальше._

_\- О чем ты только думаешь? Я мог сделать тебе больно!_

_\- Но не сделал. Я тебя не боюсь, Мюриэль._

Она поняла. Пожала плечами, взяла его за руку – вздрогнула, когда дернулся _он_ – и села на кровать, потянув его за собой. Чтобы не сбежал, наверное.

\- Как ты думаешь, кто мог убить моих родителей?

Мюриэль растерянно дернул головой – как-то очень уж неожиданно прозвучал ее вопрос.

\- Как ты думаешь, откуда Люцио мог знать, как они погибли?

\- Ты думаешь, это он? – спросил Мюриэль.

\- Скажи мне, что он не мог.

Мюриэль фыркнул. Люцио жег города, он уничтожал все на своем пути, не было ничего, что он бы не _смог_ сделать.

\- Я была здесь, - сказала она, и Мюриэль непонимающе нахмурил брови. – В Везувии. Родители отправили меня к тете, потому что… Не знаю, они сказали, это ненадолго, и что-то про погоду, я точно не помню. Мне было лет пять, наверное. А потом тетя получила письмо и сказала, что их больше нет. Я не знаю, мог ли их убить Люцио, и зачем, но откуда, дьявол бы его побрал, он об этом знает?

\- Он воевал на Юге, - сказал Мюриэль. – Он мог вырезать всю деревню.

\- Я не знаю, что случилось с остальными, - сказала Линн. – И я не знаю, что об этом думать. Но пока я думаю, что не хочу отдавать тебя такому человеку.

\- Я могу спрятаться в лесу.

\- И он будет искать тебя. Именно в лесу.

Она встала с кровати и потянула руку – он только сейчас понял, что все еще держит ее маленькую теплую ладонь в своей, грубой и мозолистой. Он разжал пальцы, и Линн подошла к изголовью кровати, начиная разбирать постель.

\- Если я правильно разыграю свою партию, то он решит, что я ненавижу тебя и очень, очень сожалею, что тебя не было дома.

\- Это опасно. Глупо рисковать из-за меня.

Она вздохнула и повернулась к нему, уперев руки в бока. Даже в темноте он заметил, как сверкнули ее глаза.

\- Пойми ты, наконец, даже если ты сбежишь, мне придется вернуться во дворец. Мне придется играть перед Люцио, потому что иначе он поймет, что я нашла тебя – и отпустила. Но если ты сбежишь, и он тебя найдет, он не оставит тебя в покое. Я думаю, что после всего он даже убивать тебя не станет, он просто…

\- Заставит меня убить всех остальных.

\- Ну не знаю, как насчет всех, но суть ты уловил, - хмыкнула она. – Полагаю, мы все решили. Ложись.

У него не было сил спорить. Усталость навалилась на него слишком резко, и он даже подумал, что это она наложила на него какое-то заклятье – может, так и было, кто знает? Когда он лег, отодвинулся как можно дальше и постарался почти не дышать, он почувствовал, как у него горят щеки и уши. А Линн, похоже, это увидела – она фыркнула, забираясь под одеяло, а потом повернулась к нему спиной и затихла на другом конце кровати.

Ему часто снился этот кошмар – Колизей, окровавленный Азра, торжествующий Люцио, и он, Мюриэль, с топором в руках стоящий над все еще живым другом. Иногда кое-что менялось: временами Люцио заставлял его издеваться над Азрой, пытать его, убивать медленно и жестоко, и Мюриэль, во власти этого кошмара, не мог не подчиняться.

\- Ты был плохим слугой, - сказал ему Люцио. – И за то, что ты сбежал, ты сам отрубишь Азре руки и ноги. А потом, может быть, и голову.

Мюриэль ненавидел его. Он стоял так близко, что протяни руку, и вот он, человек, воплощающий в себе все самое отвратительное в мире.

\- Мюриэль.

Он закрыл глаза и потряс головой. Не слушать Люцио. Он не может убить Азру, он и так сделал столько ошибок…

\- Мюриэль.

\- Я не буду!

\- Мюриэль!

Люцио схватил его за плечи и начал трясти, и тогда он смог – схватить его за руки, сжать, оттолкнуть от себя… И понял, что проснулся. И что руки, которые он сжимает, это руки растрепанной, сонной Линн. Он отпустил ее резко – пожалуй, слишком резко, так, что она едва не упала с кровати – вскочил, запутавшись в одеяле, и повернулся было к двери. Бежать, уйти, сгинуть, стучало в его голове. Опять. Опять. Он опять сделал ей больно, он опасен для нее – и для остальных, он действительно зверь, и ему будет лучше одному. Где угодно, подальше от людей, подальше от нее, подальше от… Теплые пальцы сжали его запястье, и он дернулся, отскочив к окну. Она опять едва не упала, вовремя оперевшись на свободную руку, но пальцы, сжатые вокруг его собственной, не разжала.

\- Отпусти.

Он оборвал сам себя, испугавшись своего голоса – не то рык, не то стон, не то хрип.

\- Нет.

Она слезла с кровати и встала рядом с ним, все так же не отпуская его руки. Подняла голову, и он опять ощутил стыд и ненависть к самому себе – она такая маленькая, чуть выше его локтя, а он только за один день сделал ей больно уже несколько раз.

Она смотрела на него – серьезно, строго и понимающе. В ее глазах не было страха, и он никак не мог понять, почему.

\- Прекрати это, - сказала она. – Ты не виноват в том, что тебе приснился кошмар. Ты не виноват в том, что злишься. Я целитель, Мюриэль, пара синяков – не то, о чем сейчас стоит переживать.

\- Я сделал тебе больно. Я сделаю тебе больно опять. Это все, что я могу.

\- Ты на взводе. Ты не привык общаться с людьми. Когда ты станешь спокойнее, все наладится.

\- Нет, - сказал он и вырвал, наконец, свою руку из ее цепких пальцев. – Это то, что я есть. Я могу только убивать, причинять боль, это все, что я умею. _Это я_.

\- Ты останешься здесь. Ты дождешься Азру. А потом мы решим, как тебе помочь.

\- Мне не нужна помощь! Мне нужно остаться одному!

Мюриэль успел подумать, что хорошо, что она закрыла окна, потому что его голос – почти что крик – наверняка было бы слышно на улице. А потом он посмотрел на Линн, и понял, что теперь она разозлилась по-настоящему. Он видел это по ее сузившимся глазам, по сжатым зубам, по тому, как она схватила свое одеяло.

\- Отлично! – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Оставайся один. Здесь. Но если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе выйти из этого дома, ты ошибаешься. Я никогда еще не видела человека, который бы нуждался в помощи так, как ты.

Прежде, чем он успел ей ответить, она вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.


	4. Часть 4

_\- Нам не стоит сюда заходить._

_Он чувствовал, что в этой пещере он, Люцио. И она это чувствовала. За мгновение до того, как она расправила плечи и шагнула в темноту, он увидел в ее глазах тот самый огонек упрямства._

_\- Мы не можем отступить. Просто… держись сзади._

_\- Ты с ним не справишься. Он убьет тебя._

_\- Мы не можем позволить ему победить. Если у нас есть шанс остановить его, мы им воспользуемся._

_Ее голос звучал так уверенно, так спокойно – **слишком** уверенно и спокойно. Она боялась. И он – он тоже боялся. Он мог бы отступить, подождать у выхода, или схватить ее и не пускать дальше. Но он шагнул в темноту следом за ней и нашел ее теплую ладонь._

_\- Я не позволю тебе идти туда одной._

Конечно, Люцио ей поверил. И конечно, она нашла Азру. Мюриэль даже не удивился: за то время, что они провели вместе, он успел понять, что основа ее характера – абсолютное, полнейшее упрямство, даже упертость. Если она решила, что Люцио должен ей поверить – он бы ей поверил, даже если бы она плясала перед ним в маскарадном костюме. И она наверняка могла обыскать весь замок, чтобы найти Азру.

И сейчас они сидели в маленькой комнате за магазином, пили чай и молчали. Азра думал, теребя пушистые кудри, Линн задумчиво крутила чашку с ароматным чаем, а Мюриэль просто старался быть как можно незаметнее, отодвинуться как можно дальше – ему казалось, что даже малейшее прикосновение к ее белоснежной коже оставит на ней багровые синяки.

\- Есть! – Азра поднял голову и торжествующе взмахнул рукой. – Придумал!

Линн молча смотрела на него, приподняв брови, а Мюриэль затаил дыхание. Неужели?

\- Я могу наложить на Мюриэля заклинание, - сказал он, обращаясь к Линн. – Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? «Забудь меня», называется.

Она медленно кивнула головой и задумчиво сощурила глаза.

\- Это поможет? Он забудет меня? – не смог сдержаться Мюриэль.

\- Да.

\- Не совсем, - сказала Линн одновременно с Азрой. – Ты же знаешь, что это ненадолго. Его придется постоянно обновлять.

\- Пока другого выхода я не вижу, - сказал Азра и пожал плечами. – Это простое заклинание, оно не требует много сил, а я все равно решил уйти из дворца. Думаю, Люцио обойдется без моих услуг, раз уж он сможет обойтись без Мюриэля. Поживу с ним, пока не придумаю что-нибудь более подходящее.

\- Может сработать, - согласилась она.

\- Тогда я могу уйти, - сказал Мюриэль, неловко поднимаясь из-за круглого столика. – Азра наложит на меня это заклинание, и я смогу вернуться домой.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что здесь очень уютно, - усмехнулся Азра и встал следом за ним. – А ты так торопишься домой, как будто это не самый милый магазин в Везувии, а Колизей.

\- Я должен быть один, - сказал Мюриэль, вздрогнув при упоминании Колизея.

\- Повлияй на него, что ли, - устало сказала Линн Азре. Мюриэль увидел, как тот улыбается ей, а потом нагибается и целует ее в кончик носа. Так они… не просто друзья?

\- Ты ведь уже поняла, какой он упрямый, - ответил он. – Почти такой же, как и ты.

Азра положил руки на спину Мюриэля, и он почувствовал окутывающую его магию, холодную, как горный ручей.

\- Все?

\- Можем идти, - кивнул Азра. – Если ты не передумал.

Мюриэль видел, что он хочет остаться, и не мог его осуждать – здесь действительно было уютно. Спокойно. Он вспомнил, как услышал утром звон – он не успел дойти до кухни, когда Линн вышла ему навстречу: уставшая, с тенями под глазами, с чайником ароматного чая. Она улыбнулась ему, и только тогда он вспомнил, почему она выглядит такой усталой – потому что он не дал ей нормально поспать. Он втянул ее во все это. Он делал ей больно.

\- Не передумал, - буркнул он и, уже выходя из ее дома, повернул голову и еле слышно сказал: - Спасибо.

Уже на улице он услышал ее смешок.

\- Обращайся.

_\- Мне все равно, пусть я буду трусом, если это сохранит Линн жизнь._

_\- Мюриэль…_

_Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь уйти от ее понимающего, сочувствующего взгляда._

_\- Мы сможем защитить друг друга._

_Упрямая, как… ослица. Ему хотелось ей верить, но он не мог отбросить прошлое. Каждый раз, когда она брала его за руку, он вспоминал синяки на ее запястьях. Когда она откидывала волосы и поднимала руки, он видел тонкий шрам, спускающийся к локтю, и вспоминал ее в пыли и песке, с окровавленной спиной._

_\- Я не умею защищать. Я могу только убивать._

Он не знал, почему Азра не рассказывал ему о Линн. Он отмахивался, говорил, что нечего рассказывать, они только друзья, - но Мюриэль заметил, что он стал все чаще бывать в городе, чаще задумывался, глядя на огонь в камине, его лицо становилось совсем мягким, мечтательным, а глаза светились как-то совсем по-особенному. Линн и сама приходила в его хижину. Когда Азра был дома, они сидели за столом, пили чай, разговаривали – точнее, разговаривали Линн и Азра, а Мюриэль отодвигался в дальний угол и замыкался в себе.

Когда Азры не было, Мюриэль не хотел впускать ее внутрь, выходил сам, кормил кур, рубил дрова, а она сидела неподалеку, изредка нарушая неловкое молчание вопросами или ничего не значащими фразами.

\- Тебе не стоит приходить, - сказал он ей однажды.

\- Почему?

Он промолчал. Что он мог сказать? Потому что он боится навредить ей? Потому что он все еще чувствует эти вспышки ярости? Потому что его злит, что она разговаривает с ним, как с обычным, достойным человеком? Потому что Азра словно забывает обо всем остальном мире, когда видит ее? Потому что это его тоже злит?

\- Мне больше не нужна твоя помощь.

Она растерялась, он видел это по ее глазам – зеленым, как молодая весенняя трава. Растерянные, удивленные, обиженные – прекрати, прекрати, прекрати так на меня смотреть!

\- Я думала, мы друзья.

\- Нет.

Минутное молчание.

\- Мне не нужны друзья. И тебе… нечего здесь делать.

Последние слова он выдавил из себя через силу. А потом смотрел, как она уходит, и ненавидел, и презирал себя еще сильнее, чем обычно.

А потом ему приснился Дьявол и предложил сделку.


	5. Часть 5

Как-то раз, после того, как он заключил сделку, он увидел ее в городе. Линн рассматривала лавку с ароматными высушенными травами, а он – в очередной раз – проверял, не нарушил ли Дьявол свое слово. Азра говорил ему, что это невозможно, но… Мюриэль не знал, можно ли верить хоть кому-то. До сих пор все работало – казалось, его забыл не только Люцио, но и весь город. И Мюриэль радовался этому, правда, радовался, пока не увидел ее, перебирающую пучки трав.

Он замер, глядя на ее руки, а она, почувствовав его взгляд, обернулась. Вежливо улыбнулась. Приподняла брови. И спросила:

\- Я могу вам помочь?

Мюриэль покачал головой и свернул в ближайший переулок. Она должна забыть его – тотчас же, и это… хорошо. Правда же?

Когда Азра решил показать ей Нопал, Мюриэль не удивился. Он уже знал – Азра любит ее, и любит гораздо сильнее, чем может и хочет признать. Мюриэлю казалось, что она отбирает у него единственного друга – неосознанно, не зная того, мстит ему за его последние слова. И хотя Азра разводил руками, натянуто смеялся и говорил, что она, похоже, видит в нем едва ли не брата, Мюриэль все равно злился.

Азра вернулся расстроенный, хотя и старался это скрыть. Он привычно кинул сумку на кровать, привычно призвал к себе стул с другого конца комнаты, сел, вытянул ноги и откинулся на спинку.

\- Ей не понравилось в Нопале?

Азра покачал головой и фыркнул.

\- Она сказала, что там слишком пустынно, и ей не хватает леса. Еще там было слишком жарко и… да, ей не понравилось.

Мюриэль хмыкнул и промолчал. Ему бы тоже там не понравилось – он и в Везувии плохо переносил лето, а уж в Нопале, севернее, было куда жарче.

\- Почему бы нам не придумать что-нибудь, что помогло бы людям тебя вспоминать? – предложил Азра и Мюриэль вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Зачем?

\- Ты ведь скучаешь по ней?

\- Я… Нет. Вовсе нет.

\- Тогда почему мы постоянно оказываемся у ее магазина, когда ходим в город? – спросил Азра и Мюриэль заметил в его глазах знакомый хитрый блеск.

\- Потому что это тебя туда тянет, - сказал Мюриэль и встал из-за стола. – Хватит, уже поздно, давай спать.

И уже устраиваясь поудобнее на полу, он едва слышно добавил:

\- К тому же, ты сам сказал, что нарушить договор с Арканами нельзя.

Азра ничего не ответил, но Мюриэль слышал, как он засмеялся – очень-очень тихо, еле слышно.

Азре понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы найти то, что помогло бы _людям_, как он говорил, вспомнить Мюриэля. Почему он сам его не забыл, они так и не поняли – возможно, из-за долгой дружбы, или потому что мирра, которая помогала _помнить_, всегда была в его доме и в сумке Азры. Мирра. Так просто, так элементарно – и он так долго не мог связать ее с Мюриэлем.

Мюриэль пожимал плечами, ворчал, говорил, что ему не интересно, сработает ли она, но в глубине души он знал: он боится. Что это сработает, что Линн вспомнит – его и все, что он сделал и что сказал, и что он увидит в ее взгляде презрение. Или нет – но тогда он наверняка опять причинит ей боль, потому что иначе просто не может быть. Возможно, ей и не нужно вспоминать. Возможно, так будет лучше.

_Так должно быть лучше._

Он повторял это Азре каждый день, но он не отставал. И когда Мюриэль уже было согласился на то, чтобы испытать мирру, пришла чума.


	6. Часть 6

_\- Я не хочу сделать тебе больно._

_\- Я тоже. Помнишь, я уже говорила это?_

_В его хижине, залечивая его раны, да. Миллион лет назад._

_\- Я тут ни при чем. Я не имею значения._

_\- Не говори так._

_Теплая ладонь. Грустные глаза цвета молодой травы. Тихий, едва различимый шепот._

_\- Я доверяю тебе, Мюриэль._

_Кровь на песке. Синяки на запястьях. «Тебе нечего здесь делать»._

_\- Я не доверяю себе. Я знаю, как все закончится – ты, вся в крови, у моих ног, как все остальные, как… как…_

_ **Как тогда.** _

_Он должен уйти. Пока не стало слишком поздно, пока он опять все не испортил, пока он не поверил, что может жить нормальной жизнью, что она действительно может что-то к нему чувствовать. Он попробовал вырвать руку из ее пальцев, и встретился с ней взглядом._

_Испуганные глаза цвета молодой травы. Теплая ладонь._

_Мягкие губы._

_Остановившийся мир._

Азра пытался найти способ вернуть ее, а Мюриэль считал, что он только зря себя мучает. Он почти возненавидел ее за то, что стало с его некогда веселым другом – он почти перестал есть и спать, он вернулся во дворец, и Мюриэль почти его не видел. А потом Азра ворвался в его дом и, задыхаясь, выпалил, что он знает, что ему делать. Он пытался его отговорить – видит бог, он сделал все возможное. Он пытался втолковать ему, что это будет не она – Мюриэль не верил, что можно вернуться из мертвых и остаться тем же, кем и был. У нее не было тела, все, что от нее осталось – лишь кости и пепел, и как, скажите на милость, это может стать той же Линн, какой она была до чумы?

\- Все возможно, - сказал ему Азра тогда. – Если ты готов заплатить цену.

Мюриэль не представлял, что станет с Азрой после сделки. Не представлял, что станет с Линн. Он ожидал худшего, и когда после всего Азра ввалился в его хижину, он подумал, что его худшие опасения сбылись.

\- Она не помнит. Ничего. Она вообще ничего не помнит, Мюриэль, она даже не помнит, как разговаривать.

_\- Убегать всегда было проще._

_\- Всегда было проще сдаваться._

_\- Жить одному._

_\- Не отвечать на вопросы._

_\- Жить в тишине и покое._

_\- А потом появилась ты, и я понял…_

_\- Все может быть по-другому._

_\- Может **быть**._

Азра переехал жить в ее магазин. Иногда Мюриэль видел их на улице – ее бледное лицо, светлые волосы, растерянность и удивление в зеленых глазах. У нее было то же лицо, та же фигура и те же глаза, но что-то в ней неуловимо изменилось. Она заново училась ходить, говорить, жить по-настоящему, и Мюриэлю казалось, что если бы его вспомнили, если бы он мог стать нормальным, если бы не этот груз, что давил на его плечи, то он, наверно, точно так же учился бы – ходить, говорить и жить.

Она заново знакомилась с Везувией, училась магии и даже и не представляла, что где-то там, в лесу, в своей хижине, _теперь так часто кажущейся пустой,_ живет он, Мюриэль, забытый всем миром. И он привык считать, что так будет лучше. Это хорошо. Пусть она живет своей жизнью, смеется над шутками Азры… влюбляется в него.

А потом она оказалась в лесу, перед ним, с распахнутыми глазами, в которых смешались упрямство, растерянность и удивление. Он пытался ее прогнать, пытался не реагировать на ее неожиданное появление, но…

\- Тебе нужна помощь. И я могу помочь.

И она действительно была ему нужна.

Очень.


End file.
